pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Pinewood
Professor Pinewood '''is the resident Pokémon Professor of Soltree Town in the Rikoto region. He specializes in Pokemon environments. In the games '''Quotes Introduction 'Hello! How are you? Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Prof. Pinewood! People call me the Pokémon Professor. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask! This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokémon. People and Pokémon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokémon and some battle with them. But, we don't know everything about Pokémon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study Pokémon every day. Are you a boy or a girl? Now, what did you say your name was? So you're (player's name)? (Player's name). Are you ready? Your very own Pokémon story is about to unfold. You'll face fun times and tough challenges. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!' At Soltree Town: 'Ah! Rodney and (player's name)! You made it. Are you excited?' 'Excellent! Now, let me tell you something first: As you know, I'm a professor, but you probably don't know this. I'm studying the environments in which Pokémon like to live, how they survive and how they grow and evolve in those conditions.' 'It is very exciting to see where Pokémon live. This is why I'm entrusting you two with this. In this machine are 3 Poké Balls. Each of these Poké Balls contain a Pokémon, and out of these 3, you can choose whichever one you want to have as your very first Pokémon!' 'Ah. Excellent choice, (Player's name). I'm sure that you and your Pokémon will grow to be good friends! Now it's your turn, Rodney!' 'Ah. This Pokémon suits you well, Rodney... Now, I also have something for you. This is a Pokédex. It records all the Pokémon you see and capture. It will help me in my studies on where Pokémon like to live.' 'He sure is an excited little guy. I'm sure he'll have lots of fun along his journey. That Pokémon that was left is meant for a Trainer named Keira who lives in Mossy Town, but it seems that she might have forgotten to come and get it. Could you do me a favor, (player's name)? Could you go to Mossy Town and let her know that her Pokémon is waiting for her? Yes? Excellent! I'll see you soon then!' 'Ah. (Player's name). Mossy Town is at the end of Route 1, but be careful. There are wild Pokémon in the tall grass!' Route 1 'Oh! (Player's name)! Luckily, you came back to Soltree Town. I forgot to give you these. These will help you to capture Pokémon, but you must know this: in order to get a successful capture, you will need to lower the Pokémon's HP by battling it. Once it's low enough, throw a Poké Ball and you might catch it! Good luck, (player's name)! I am going back to my Laboratory.' Waytide City *Aquarium 'Ah! (Player's name)! You've arrived!' 'I found out some information about Team Solar and Team Lunar.' 'Yes, Keira. They're both different teams with the same goal - to take over the Rikoto region.' 'Correct. Both teams are trying to gather the 5 Elemental Stones in order to open a portal to where Solaran and Lunaro sleep.' 'Both Pokémon were born from an eclipse. They are the same Pokémon, in a sense. Solaran was born from the light of the eclipse and Lunaro was born from the shadow of the eclipse.' 'Yes, although these stones aren't the only thing they are searching for. They also need to find the Sun Crystal and the Moon Crystal. Without them, Solaran and Lunaro won't be controlled and will cause devastation across the region.' 'Which is why I think they have backup plans. These teams are dangerous and will do anything to get control of the Rikoto region.' 'I knew you three were a good choice for the Pokédex, but please be careful. I know you can handle yourselves. You have come so far. (Player's name). You must protect that stone from these teams and you must not let them know you have it!' 'I trust you will!' 'Oh. That's right. I want to give you three these. Teach this to one of your Pokémon and it will allow you to surf along water and get to places you couldn't before! Well, kids, I must go. I have some research to do in Goopool Swamp. Good luck, Trainers, and please be careful!' Sailport Town 'Ah (player's name), you've made it! Come, have a seat! I have to tell you new information I've found out about this two organisations which are know as Team Solar and Team Lunar. As I already told you, Team Solar and Team Lunar are searching for the Regi Stones. The 5 stones belonging to the Elemental Pokémon of Rikoto. Legend has it that these stones trapped Solaran, the Pokémon of Order and Lunaro, the Pokémon of Chaos, in another dimension, to stop them from fighting.' 'Hat's correct Keira. If they succeed in their mission, they will release Solaran and Lunaro back into our world where they will fight once again, destroying everything in their way...' 'I didn't want you to be involved with this, but it seems you already are, you must keep that Core Stone safe and away from them (player's name), at all costs! Team Lunar already has the Earth Stone and Team Solar has the Volt Stone, that leaves the last 2 stones out there...' 'My research has lead me to them each being somewhere near Rainbow Reef and Whisper Tunnel, there must be hidden temples somewhere in those areas.' 'That's the plan Rodney, but you need to keep safe! At the moment I've had a word that both teams have been seen near Rassic City, they must be after something there. May I request that you 3 head over to Rassic City and see what they're doing. There's an Ancient Artifact Museum there, perhaps there is something there they are looking for.' 'I know I could count on you three! I have also another gift for you, which will helps you to stop this teams. This one is for you, Rodney... And this one is yours, Keira. For you, (player's name), I have this...' 'This is a rare stone, called Mega Stone. It seems when it's near a specific Pokémon, it reacts in some way with it. That's the other reason is send you to Rassic City. There is a specialist of Mega Stones, you should show him this. I think he could help you to find out how it reacts with your Pokémon.' That's all I can do for you three. Now it's time to go. Stop Team Solar and Team Lunar! ' 'Pokémon 'Gives to new Trainers' 'Sprites' Trivia * Names Category:Characters